coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5476 (6th April 2003)
Plot Karen pretends to be a dutiful housewife then makes her feelings clear to Steve that she is entitled to an opinion and storms out. Mike plays the heavy with Tyrone and orders him to be in the Rovers at 6.00pm with his money. Sally tells Kevin how useless Tracy is in the betting shop. Katy tries and fails to talk Tyrone out of stealing a car to pay Mike's money back. Steve brushes off Les, telling him that he'll deal with his sacking when he's less busy. Karen is touched when Steve gives her his support in her efforts at a career. Emma is defensive with Curly and says that Les brought on his troubles himself. Tyrone is bracing himself to steal a car, when Vera gives him praise for putting all his past behaviour behind him. Steve and Karen are affectionate, but Steve is finding it difficult to curb his jealousy. Joe casually mentions to Karen that the trip to Wolverhampton involves an overnight stay. Karen is unhappy, but wanting to prove she is her own boss, agrees to come. Les offers Janice a divorce if Mick drops the case against him - she angrily refuses. Katy overhears Mike admitting that he's winding Tyrone up and no money is missing. She tries to warn Tyrone by phoning him, but he's already breaking into a car. The owner of the car gives chase to Tyrone, but Tyrone manages to outrun him. Steve doesn't believe that Karen was unaware of the overnight stay. Karen is frustrated and annoyed that he doesn't trust her and is determined to go on the trip. Mick agrees to move in with Janice the next day. Mike admits his joke. Tyrone is annoyed at first, but admits that he has got off lightly. Wracked with jealousy over Joe, Steve tells Karen to choose between her career and their marriage. If she goes to Wolverhampton, then she shouldn't bother coming back. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street and ginnel in Weatherfield Notes *Despite a line of dialogue, the owner of the car that Tyrone Dobbs tries to break into is uncredited. *This episode was transmitted at 7.50pm to allow for coverage of the Brazilian Grand Prix. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve makes Karen choose between her marriage and her job. Tyrone may be going too far to get Mike his money back. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,260,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:2003 episodes